Christmas gift
by 7Hinata7
Summary: Voilà comment je rêverais que le spécial Noël ce finisse


**Disclaimer: Malheureusement "Doctor Who" ne m'appartient pas mais on peut toujours rêver ^^**

**Comme d'autre j'étais très déçut de la fin d'Amy et Rory mais comme je ne peux pas changer ce qui à été fait j'ai préféré imaginer comment la fin du spécial de Noël de 2013 pourrait ce passer. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**P.S. Je me suis spolié "Les anges prennent Manathan" je n'ai pas encore osé le regarder d'où le fait qu'il puisse y avoir quelque incohérence, et les personnages sont peut être un peu OOC. Et l'orthographe n'est pas beaucoup mon ami désolé.**

**Christmas gift**

Quelle était le mot déjà. A oui « déjà vu » voila ce que le Docteur ressentait en cet instant. Comme à son habitude, il avait sauvé l'Angleterre d'une menace alien et maintenant il retournait dans son Tardis avec son compagnon actuel Clara. Mais tout au fond, il savait que quelque chose clochait mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Docteur vous allez bien ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? Tout le monde va bien et Noël est sauvé encore une fois.

- Mais vous semblé encore plus pâle que d'habitude, vous êtes sûr que tout vas bien ?

Le Docteur resta pensif, est-ce qu'il allait vraiment bien ?, il devait bien ce l'avoué, il n'avait pas la grande forme aujourd'hui mais pourquoi ?, d'un coup un mot vient s'imposé à lui « Noël », voila pourquoi, en y repensant il avait vécu tellement de Noël et tout ces souvenirs, joyeux, magique, il avait vécu plusieurs nouveaux départ avec Noël, mais en réfléchissant encore plus, la raison qui le faisait vraiment déprimé en ce jour, c'étais qu'il aurait bien voulut le passé, cette année encore, avec eux. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible car il les avait perdu pour toujours.

- Docteur ?

D'un coup il remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté tellement il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

- Pardon Clara tout va bien je réfléchissais juste. Dit-il avec son petit sourire qu'il utilisait pour ce faire excusé.

Elle n'était pas dupe mais elle savait aussi que quand le Docteur utilisait ce genre de stratagème, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Elle se contenta donc de lui attraper la main pour le faire entrer dans le Tardis.

Une fois à bord le Docteur ressentis quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien mais qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir avant un bon moment. Son cycle de régénération venait de débuter. Mais pourquoi ? Le coup qu'il avait reçu avait été si puissant ou était-il à bout ? Une chose était sûr il devait prévenir Clara et la mettre en lieu sûr.

- Clara je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'emmener là où je t'avais promis, il y a un léger changement de programme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Docteur ?

- Je me régénère, je vais changer d'apparence. Le souci c'est que la dernière fois j'ai fait exploser le Tardis et je dois te mettre à l'abri au cas où.

- Je comprends Docteur, mais vous ne m'abandonnez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Vous reviendrez me chercher ?

- Bien sûr que je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Mais au moment où il avait prononcé ses mots, le Tardis se mit en marche tout seul.

- Docteur ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe, je ne le contrôle plus.

- Vous savez où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Aucune idée, n'est-ce pas génial ? dit-il avec sont grand sourire d'enfant qui découvre ces cadeaux.

- En d'autre circonstance oui mais il y a urgence là non ?

- Oui bien sûr, il faut qu'on l'arrête au plus vite pour te mettre en sécurité.

Mais d'un coup le Tardis ce stabilisa, preuve qu'ils venaient de ce posé quelque part. Le Docteur ne pouvant point résister à la tentation, se précipita dehors pour voir où ils étaient. Que ne fût pas ça surprise quand il comprit qu'ils étaient à New-York, devant plusieurs petites maisons, d'on une avec une porte qui piqua ça curiosité car elle était d'un bleu pratiquement identique à celui de son vaisseau.

- Alors où sommes nous Docteur ?

- New-York. Il sortit ça langue pour goûter l'aire et rajouta. 24 décembre 1945.

- Génial le premier Noël depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, tout le monde doit être à central Park pour fêter ça. Allons-y Docteur.

Mais il ne bougeait pas car une petite vois lui disait que c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être là.

- Docteur ? dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Mais c'était impossible, il devait rêver c'était la seule explication.

- River ? dit Clara complètement étonné de la trouver là, sachant qu'elle était morte et que son esprit ce trouvais dans la mémoire de l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répondit River.

Clara compris alors que c'était une ancienne River, avant l'incident.

- Je m'appelle Clara, vous ne m'avez pas encore rencontré.

- Oh je vois, enchanté. Donc on en est où tout les deux ? demanda-t-elle au Docteur tout en sortant son carnet bleu.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que viens-tu faire dans ce coins, ce jour précis ? demanda le Docteur tout en évitant ça question pour ne pas lui en révéler plus. Tout en se disant que ça question était stupide car il n'y avait qu'une raison possible au fait qu'elle soit là mais il se refusait à y penser, il voulait l'entendre.

- D'accord, tu ne veux pas me répondre. Clara j'ai une question pour vous, comment êtes-vous arrivez jusqu'ici ?

- Heu le Tardis c'est emballé et il nous à déposé là. Répondit-elle sans vraiment comprendre l'importance de cette question.

- Il ce passe quelque chose de particulier ?

- River arrête.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible que tu sois là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Docteur ? Ça a un rapport avec le fait que vous vous régénéreriez ?

- Tu te régénère ? Tu es en train de mourir ?

Il ne voulait pas répondre, la seule question qui avait de l'importance en cet instant précis était comme pouvait-il être là. Mais il se devait de lui dire la vérité.

- Oui Melody, je suis en trains de mourir.

- Pourtant, pour moi, tu viens juste de me quitter en me donnant ton tournevis sonique. Ça fait bizarre même si on a l'habitude.

Le temps avait vraiment envie de ce moquer de lui aujourd'hui on dirait. A moins que, non ça ne pouvais pas, un cadeau avant sa mort ? Il devait en être absolument sûr avant de fondre en larme.

- River, je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, que viens-tu faire ici ?

Comprenant toute ça détresse avec cette petite phrase, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le taquiner comme d'habitude.

- Je suis venu passer noël en famille avant de partir en mission.

Clara était perdu, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle se rappela le vrai nom de River Song : Melody Pond. Au même moment elle vit le Docteur se précipiter à la porte mais il resta comme figé devant.

Au moment où elle avait fini ça phrase il s'était élancé mais c'était aussitôt arrêté devant la porte. Avait-il le droit de sonner ? Le pouvait-il ? Était-il vraiment là et pas dans un rêve ? Derrière lui Clara paraissait déboussolé pendant que River savait pertinemment ce qui ce passait dans la tête du Docteur mais elle ne voulait pas le pousser, c'était à lui de prendre son courage à deux mains. Pui il entendit du bruit dans la maison, il comprit ce qui ce passait, on mettait la table. Il entendait deux personnes et malgré lui se mit à compter le nombre de couvert…1…..2….3…..et 4. Ils en mettaient quatre mais était-ce vraiment pour lui ? Comme pour abréger ces souffrances une voix ce fit entendre.

- Tu en remets quatre cette année encore ? Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne pourra jamais venir.

Et suivi d'une autre d'ont il rêvait parfois.

- Bien sûr qui sait, peut être que Melody va arriver à la convaincre où qu'il va réussir à obliger le Tardis à venir, j'aimerais tellement le revoir une dernière fois pour être sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il n'est pas tout seul.

- Dans ce cas il faudrait rajouter un couvert car s'il est avec quelqu'un on ne va pas laisser cette personne dehors non ?

- Très bon idée mon chéri.

Dring, il avait sonné, les mots qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait convaincu.

- Ça doit être Melody j'y vais.

- Elle a ses clés non ?

- Sûrement perdu pendant l'un de ces voyages, tu l'a connais ?

- Sûrement, dépêche-toi Amy sinon elle va encore râler si on ne lui ouvre pas assez vite.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, il allait enfin la revoir, la porte commençais à s'ouvrir, il aperçut ses doigts, elle les avait refait en bleu, il sentait ses larmes coulé sur ces joues mais il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, il était focalisé sûr l'endroit où serait ces yeux, il voulait voir ça réaction quand elle comprendrait ce qui ce passe, quand elle le reconnaîtrait. Et la il les vu, il l'a vu, toujours aussi belle : son Amy Pond.

Elle ne le reconnu pas tout de suite car s'attendant à voir ça fille, sa vision fût placé au niveau d'un noeud papillon. Un homme ? Bretelle, nœud papillon, petit veste. Son cerveau avait du mal à réalisé mais quand elle releva la tête et qu'elle vit ces yeux, il était là, il était revenu : Son docteur débraillé.

Il n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'une furie orange ce jetait dans ces bras pour l'enlacer comme elle le faisait toujours mais avec des larmes de joies en plus.

- Amy qu'est-ce qui….oh Docteur c'est vous ?

Relâchant légèrement son étreinte envers celle qui lui avait tellement manqué le Docteur vit Rory.

- Bonsoir Rory, je suis si heureux de te revoir, Amy, toi aussi. Répondit-il en larme.

- Docteur, Docteur vous avez réussi, vous nous êtes enfin revenu. Dit une Amy aussi en larme que lui.

- On dirait bien.

- Heu désolé de vous interrompre-

- Oh pardon Clara. Amy, Rory je vous présente Clara mon nouveau compagnon de voyage.

- Tu vois Amy j'ai bien fait de rajouter une place.

- Oui, tu es le meilleur, Oh Melody désolé, je t'avais pas vu, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien maman ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ne restons pas tous dehors allez entrer, vous avez sûrement plein de chose passionnante à nous raconter.

Tout le petit groupe entra donc chez Amy et Rory, le Docteur était au ange, il avait pu les revoir, son souhait avait été exaucé. Tout le monde s'installa à la table et ils commencèrent à raconté ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant tout en mangeant le repas de noël. Tout allait pour le mieux, ils riaient, écoutaient attentivement pendant que Clara, le Docteur ou River racontaient ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivé jusqu'à maintenant. Oui tout allait pour le mieux se dit le Docteur puis il se rappela ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment avec eux même s'il le souhaitait car la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il prétexta donc une envie pressante et sortit par derrière pour aller rejoindre son Tardis sachant que sont temps était compté et ne voulant absolument pas blessé qui que ce soit. Il arriva bientôt devant ça porte mais vit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'éclipser sans lui dire au revoir.

Elle le connaissait décidément trop bien, lui qui n'aimais pas faire ses adieux, elle avait deviné qu'il allait tenter de fuir. D'où le fait qu'elle souriait en cet instant quand elle le vit pas si étonné que ça qu'elle soit là.

- On tente de partir sans dire au revoir ?

- Essayé pas put. Dit-il avec son sourire en coins qu'elle adorait.

Mais on moment où il se rapprochât d'elle, il eu un moment de faiblesse et tomba dans ces bras.

- Docteur ? Docteur tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Pardon Amy, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je suis entrain de mourir.

- Mourir ?

- Oui je me régénère, je vais changer d'apparence, c'est comme une mort même si j'aurais bien aimé la garder encore un peu mais avoir pu vous revoir me suffit amplement. Merci pour tout.

Elle ne dit rien ce contentant de l'aider à entré dans le Tardis tout en admirant la nouvelle déco, un peu froide mais très jolie comme toujours.

- Docteur je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu sais Amy quand je t'ai dit que tu m'avais marqué car tu étais la première personne que ce visage a vu, tout au fond de moi j'ai souhaité que tu sois aussi la dernière et on dirait qu'on a exaucé mon souhait, alors tout va bien je suis vraiment heureux. Je n'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble.

- Moi non plus Docteur, je n'oublierais jamais jusqu'à ma mort. Mais vous savez ce qui est drôle ?

- Non dit moi ?

- La première fois que vous vous êtes écrasé dans mon jardin, je priais.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, j'avais vraiment peur alors j'étais entrain de demander au Père-Noël de m'envoyer de l'aide, un policier, n'importe qui et vous êtes apparut dans votre boite de police bleu.

- Ah ah ah, quelle coïncidence.

- Tu l'as dit mais ce qui me fait me demander s'il existe vraiment c'est que je ne lui avais plus rien demander jusqu'à ce soir.

- Et que lui a tu demandé ?

- De pouvoir vous revoir une dernière foi.

-…. Le Docteur en restait bouche bée.

- Je sais c'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon impossible, magnifique, Amélia Pond.

- Mon Docteur débraillé.

- Je suis plus débraillé. Dit-il légèrement en boudant.

- Non c'est vrai.

C'est là qu'Amy remarqua ce qui ce trouvait au dessus de leur tête et se mit à rire

- Qui a-t-il Amy ?

- Regardez au dessus de nous Docteur.

Il regarda et remarque le petit bout de gui qui pendait au dessus d'eux. Et il se mit à rougir en se rappelant la tradition, quand deux personnes se trouvaient sous cette petite plante.

- Amy…

- Ah pas de non c'est la tradition Docteur, pas de souci vis-à-vis de Rory il comprendra et je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord. En guise d'adieu ?

Ce qui retenait le Docteur n'était pas le fait qu'il ne voulait pas mais peut être qu'il le voulait trop.

- D'accord, en guise d'adieu mais...

- Non pas de mais.

- Amy

- D'accord je t'écoute.

- Dit à Melody de ramener Clara d'où elle vient, je l'ai assez mis en danger et avant de la perdre aussi je préfère l'éloigner mais ne t'inquiète pas quand je me serais régénéré je rechercherais quelqu'un d'autre pour venir avec moi promis.

- D'accord je lui dirais.

- Et pardon pour ce que je vais te dire même si je ne devrais pas.

- Docteur ?

- C'est la dernière fois que tu pourras voir ta fille, pendant ça mission elle va rencontrer mon ancien moi et ce sacrifié mais son esprit lui sera sauvé dans la mémoire d'une bibliothèque.

Elle pleurait mais ne lui en voulait pas sachant tout au fond d'elle que ça devais arriver un jour.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous d'aller la voir ?

- Désolé non.

- Merci Docteur, nous profiterons à fond de cette soirée.

Il sentait que son temps lui était compté et il vit qu'elle le devinait. Il se rapprocha donc doucement d'elle pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux et il 'embrassa tendrement en se rappelant leur premier baiser qu'elle lui avait sauvagement donné, ce qui rendait ce moment encore plus magique. Mais même s'il aurait voulu arrêter le temps, il dut se résoudre à quitter ses lèvres pour qu'elle puisse rentrer auprès de ça famille.

- Merci Docteur.

- Merci pour tout Amy, je t'aime. Au revoir mon Amy

- Je vous aime aussi et vous aimerais toujours. Adieux mon Docteur.

Et il la regarda s'éloigner puis franchir la porte et refermer derrière elle. Comment plutôt le Tardis ce mit en route tout seule, pour ce mettre en orbite autour de la terre, pour évité tout problème. Et ça régénération commença quand elle fut fini, il se contempla dans le miroir pour voir s'il était enfin roux.

- Dommage toujours pas roux. Dit-il à haute voix.

- Ma voix ? Oh Amy, on dirait qu'une partit de toi restera pour toujours avec moi, enfin tant que ce nouveau moi sera moi. Dit-il avec son accent écossais.

- Alors Sexy où allons nous aujourd'hui ?

Fin


End file.
